Charlotte Ainsworth
Charlotte Ainsworth is a popular, successful high school sophomore with a bright future, but it turns out her future is far brighter than she might have hoped for. She has been chosen as the Mirror Guardian by the enigmatic Wise Masters. Charlotte is thrust into a dangerous quest to save mankind with little to no guidance, and the pressure, combined with all the expectation she already has, threatens to crumble her. Charlotte is charming, witty, kind, and confident, but beneath that lies a deep dissatisfaction with the current state of her life, and a fire that encourages her to push herself past what might be healthy or sane. For her entire adolescent life, Charlotte has felt an enigmatic “Ripple” beneath her skin, supplying her with energy and motivation to act, threatening to burst out of her. Charlotte felt this as a drive to be heroic and good, so she has tried to hard to do everything she can to make life better for her fellow man, with her limited resources as a sixteen year old. But, like an itch that never fades, nothing she does could sate it, and she has trapped herself in a mechanical life of stupendous effort and no payoff, for nothing has eased the rippling inside her, and she knows not what it asks of her... Appearance Charlotte is conventionally attractive, with a slim, athletic figure, a charming, confident smile, and fine wavy golden hair. She stands at 5'5 and has light blue eyes. Charlotte dresses fashionably at school, attired like a typical trend-conscious preppy teenager, and outside of school is often seen wearing her signature red varsity letter jacket, with is only slightly too big for her. Personality Charlotte is charming, witty, kind, and confident, but beneath that lies a deep dissatisfaction with the current state of her life, and a fire that encourages her to push herself past what might be healthy or sane. She is a natural leader, and often takes it upon herself to set examples for other people and pick up slack for them when they need help. She feels a strong urge to appear perfectly put together and act like everything in her life is fine so that her loved ones do not worry about her. She wishes to rid herself of the destiny of the Mirror Guardian as soon as she can, so she can resume her normal life. As her time in Beach Patrol progresses are her duties as Mirror Guardian get more daunting, her emotional and mental stability start to slip and she experiences increasingly severe bouts of panic, turmoil, and depression, made all the worse by the nearly impossible task of keeping her two lives completely separate. Skills Charlotte is an extraordinarily competent and talented teenager. She excels in every academic field, plays two sports with field-dominating proficiency, plays an instrument, has consistently won student government elections, and is a tireless philanthropic organizer. She is experienced in many miscellaneous athletic activities such as swimming and rock climbing. Somehow, learning new skills just comes easy to her. Upon manifesting the mantle of the Mirror Guardian, Charlotte can summon the Third Gate, an supernatural greataxe with the power to interact with dimensional lines, at will. The Third Gate has the ability to sever dimensional connections and to manifest a mirror that can reflect almost anything, even metaphysical forces. Charlotte's body, being connected to a higher plane of existence, also exists in a phenomenon known as the Demimonde State, which is a minor reality warping field that distorts and erodes the resistance of the world to Charlotte's presence, as if it were less than solid. This allows Charlotte accomplish superhuman feats of athleticism and require less effort to learn new skills. With the Demimonde State, Charlotte has minor superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, endurance, and durability, exceeding that of any human and approaching the high end abilities of terrestrial carnivores. Relationships Events Trivia * Charlotte's birthday is September 9th * Her favorite food is macaroni and cheese * Charlotte has a Dunder Mifflin sign and Mean Girls poster in her room Category:Protagonists Category:Beach Patrol Category:Renwick, California residents Category:Frank Wilkinson High students Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Mortal champions